Chasing the Booty
by luvsanime02
Summary: Captain Harry Potter was not losing this treasure to anyone, not even Captain Granger. A Harry/Hermione pirate!au fic, requested by DarkIceAngelFlare for winning 1st place in the Blindfolded Competition over on the Harry Potter FanFiction Challenges Forum.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JKR, and I am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** This fic is dedicated to DarkIceAngelFlare, for winning 1st place in the Blindfolded Competition on the Harry Potter FanFiction Challenges Forum. She requested a Harry/Hermione fic set in a pirate!au, with the prompt 'chasing booty.'

########

 **Chasing the Booty** by luvsanime02

########

The cannon fire woke him up, and Harry Potter leapt up out of his bed and reached for his glasses first, and then his cutlass and hat, jamming the latter down onto his head firmly and then reaching for his boots, quickly pulling them on. He was already striding across the room when the door to his cabin burst open and his first mate, Ron Weasley, ran inside.

"Captain! It's _The SPEW_!"

Harry cursed to himself and ran outside, climbed up the stairs, and strode out onto the deck, barking orders as quickly as he could.

"Unfurl the damn sails and don't bother with the cannons. _The S.P.E.W._ and her crew have more artillery than we can manage to scrounge up, but we're far faster! Get the anchor up if it isn't already, and let's get the hell out of here!"

There were cries of "Yes, captain!" from all over the deck. Almost his whole crew was running around up top, and Harry saw with dismay that the winch to raise the anchor was completely blown off. Just then, though, Neville Longbottom ran forward and began winding the heavy chain up by hand. A good pirate, Neville was, and a solid mate. Harry nodded approvingly.

"Weasley, help Longbottom with that anchor!" he called out, gesturing to the nearest twin he saw, no idea which one. They ran over to help, which was all Harry needed to see.

He sprinted across the deck, weaving around his crew members, and put himself behind the wheel, taking over from the other twin, who he now saw was George. The hole on the left side of his head where his ear had been blasted off in a skirmish a couple of months back was a dead giveaway.

"Captain," George greeted him. "We've yet to see any of their crew. It's possible they're hoping to sink us fast and get close after."

Harry shook his head in disagreement, taking the spyglass Ron offered him and trying vainly to see through a thick fog to where _The S.P.E.W._ was waiting about 50 yards away. Clearly, the fog was working a little to Captain Granger's disadvantage as well, since she seemed reluctant to get too close. Harry could use that caution to get away if they worked fast enough, and his ship, _The Snitch_ , was the fastest in the Caribbean.

Try as he might, Harry couldn't see anything though the mist. Cursing bitterly, he gave up on attempting to catch a glimpse of what the other crew was up to. The cannon fire was still coming, but intermittently. For all its heavy artillery, _The S.P.E.W._ didn't seem eager to waste anymore ammunitions than necessary by striking when they couldn't properly aim. Harry spared a brief moment to admire that they'd still managed to take out his winch. Even now, when he glanced over, Creevey had come down from the crow's nest to help the other two but it was still slow-going. They couldn't sail away until that anchor was up.

"How did they know we were here?" Harry asked no one in particular.

George shrugged. Ron was still endeavouring to squint through the fog at their enemies, and said, "Maybe they didn't know? They could have heard about the sunken _Marauder_ the same way we did, and then made their way here."

Harry turned his head sharply to glare at his first mate. "Are you suggesting that my godfather would sell us out to-"

"He wasn't saying anything like that at all, captain," George rushed to assure him. "We all know that Sirius wouldn't tell another living soul about the treasure. It took him this long to tell you, didn't it? But Sirius isn't the only surviving crew member of that shipwreck."

Harry thought about that for a moment, frowning. "I doubt Remus would have said anything either, even since he gave up the sea to settle down with that wench, Tonks."

Ron snorted. "You mean, ever since he accidentally got her pregnant, and married her so her father wouldn't turn him into a eunuch."

Rolling his eyes, Harry nevertheless nodded. "Yes, that." As he was pondering other ways someone might have found out, and not liking the small list of names in his head, Thomas and Finnegan finally got all of the sails unfurled.

"Pettigrew hasn't been seen in years-" Ron started, and Harry snarled, sounding very much like Sirius in that moment.

"If that traitorous scum is still breathing, he'd better have kept his mouth shut." His tone made both Ron and George shut up quickly, at any rate. Taking a deep breath in order to let go of his anger, Harry shouted, "Get to your posts! We can't afford to stay here any longer. Keep winding up that anchor, but we're setting off now."

It would drag behind them, slow them down, and Harry cursed inside of his head, but they couldn't stay still any longer. That would be just what Captain Granger wanted.

"Going somewhere, gentlemen?" a jaunty voice called out.

Harry stilled. Then he went ahead and cursed out loud. Damn it! She hadn't been trying to sink them at all. She'd just been occupying his crew so that she could sneak a small boat over.

Turning around sharply on his heels, Harry looked at the stern of _The Snitch_ in resignation. There, as he knew she'd be, was Captain Granger. Her own captain's hat was perched almost primly on top of her head, and the whole of her rather bushy brown hair seemed to be tucked up underneath it. The smug look on her face made Harry grit his teeth. Damn this one particular wench for always being able to predict him.

And damn her for looking so good while doing it too, he had to admit, silently admiring the white shirt billowing and the long boots that went up to her thighs. She had a pistol in a holster wrapped around her left thigh, and a scabbard hanging down her right side, her cutlass sheathed inside. That she currently did not have either of her weapons drawn didn't make him any less cross, since the two women to either side of her had their own out and ready to use.

"Ginny," Ron muttered. He seemed to be eying his younger sister's attire with disapproval, but Harry had no time to spare on his first mate's family problems. Ginny Weasley was a terror with her sword, and quite a good shot with her own pair of pistols. With Johnson standing on Granger's other side, Harry knew not to underestimate them.

Still. "Only three of you?" he had to ask, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Granger smiled at him sweetly. "Why, do you think I should have brought more?"

Harry snorted. All of his crew on deck had noticed the intrusion, and there were more guns cocked and swords out than most people would be comfortable with at their unprotected backs. But Harry trusted his crew, all tried and loyal men, even the brothers of the sister standing before them.

"Why are you here?" he asked, ignoring her jibe. Captain Granger couldn't possibly think that she could outfight his entire crew with just three of her own. No, Harry knew that she was up to something. She always was. He just rarely could ever figure out what, and this annoyed him greatly.

She chuckled, not seeming the least bit uncomfortable with most of his crew ready to open fire on her. He could only hope that Longbottom and the others were still working on that anchor, just in case. Neville was a smart man, though, so Harry wasn't too concerned about it. No, most of his thoughts were being taken up by the woman still standing above them on the back of his ship.

Of course, Captain Granger was too smart to come down onto the deck where she'd have to close with Harry in a duel. He was a better fighter than she was.

"Well, I'm chasing after some booty, of course," she replied. "Just like you, I expect. Why else would we both be out here?"

Harry had really hoped that she'd somehow noticed his crew's abrupt departure from Tortuga and followed them out of curiosity. "Who told you about the treasure?" he asked. Sirius wouldn't have, Harry knew. But if she'd contacted Remus… He'd always liked her, though he was also loyal to Harry. Or if Pettigrew had resurfaced after all this time…

Granger snorted. "That would be telling," she informed him loftily. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she spoke over him. Another habit of hers that also drove him insane. "Now, I'm over here to ask nicely, Harry."

"Ask what?" he said, ignoring her use of his first name. She always called him Harry, never Potter or Captain. "You don't seem to be in much of a position to ask me for anything." He was keeping track of _The S.P.E.W._ , but the other ship didn't seem to be getting any closer, though it was still hard to tell in all of this fog.

"Don't I?" she asked airily. Harry felt a frisson of dread slide down his spine. Captain Granger was the smartest person Harry had ever met, and he realised suddenly that there was no way she'd be this carefree unless she actually did have the upper hand, however the situation appeared to him right at that minute. Damn this woman.

"What did you do?" he asked, though he knew it was no use. She was hardly going to just tell him what she was planning.

Her smirk said it all. "Lots. You know, pillage and plunder, looting, all that fun pirate stuff."

Again, Harry felt himself gritting his teeth, and he tried to stop it and take a deep breath instead. No one else on board was saying anything, which was good, because this was only between Harry and Captain Granger. "You left out the rum," he quipped, trying to sound much more relaxed than he felt, as though he might have something up his sleeve as well.

She laughed again, softly, hands on her hips and standing confident above all of them. She looked half an apparition in the swirls of vapour all around them. The fog was getting thicker. "You can keep the rum," she rejoined, as though offering him part of the treasure. Harry snorted. He knew she didn't like the stuff anyways. "Just so long as you leave. Now."

It wasn't a request. Harry glared at her, all thoughts of pretending to be at ease gone. "Not bloody likely," he said shortly. His crew cheered around him, but Harry was still studying Granger's face. She didn't look upset, but mildly exasperated. Did nothing faze her, really?

"Please?" she wheedled. Harry blinked in shock, even though he could tell by the amusement lacing her tone that she wasn't serious pleading with him. "Come on, now, Harry. There's a whole ocean out there to plunder. Why don't you and your boys pack up your little pistols and swords, and scurry on out of this area?"

She was actually batting her eyelashes at him mockingly. Beside her, Ginny laughed, her long, flaming red hair trailing behind her, visible even in this lighting, while on Granger's other side Johnson started whistling a jaunty tune. All three of them were perfectly at ease, and the hairs rose up on the back of Harry's neck. That whistling was a signal-!

As soon as he'd thought it, his ship rocked underneath them all, throwing some of his crew right off of their feet. Harry held his balance, just barely, and looked back up at Granger furiously. "You-" he sputtered, too angry at the moment to even speak.

"Oh," Granger said, sounding purposely offhand, "it sounds like you've sprung a leak. Might want to fix that."

This insufferable woman! "You sent another boat over with more of your crew to sneak onboard," he accused. Sharply, behind his back, he gestured for some of his men to go find whoever was sabotaging his ship.

"Got it in one," she admitted. "I'd hold your crew back from searching for them," she added, obviously noticing some of them starting to leave. "They have orders to blow the whole ship if they're found."

Harry sucked in a breath in shock, but one look at her face told him that Captain Granger was deadly serious. Reluctantly, Harry shouted, "Hold your positions!" behind him, knowing better than to test her resolve.

Her smile this time was grim. "Thank you," she said gratefully. Harry didn't answer. He was trying to think of a way out of this. His gaze flitted around at each member of his crew in sight, wondering if any of them had an idea worth pursuing.

He should have known better than to take his eyes off of her. Still, he saw her coming, a flash in the corner of his vision while his attention was caught on Percy edging closer to Ginny. Harry had plenty of time to bring up his cutlass, if only his hand hadn't stopped itself from grabbing onto the hilt. Even when she was right in front of him, her pistol trained on his forehead, he couldn't quite bring himself to regret not using his sword against her.

Damn her. "What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes locking with hers.

Her brown gaze was calm, with no hint whatsoever as to what she was thinking. "I think you're still not convinced," she explained, never one to be quiet when asked a question. "So I thought I'd take you as my hostage for now, Harry."

He felt his shoulders stiffen in protest, and he wanted to gape in disbelief. He was the captain of this ship! She couldn't just take him hostage. Except, of course, that this was exactly what she was doing. She knew that Harry was excellent when thinking on his feet at coming up with a plan to thwart her, so she was taking him out of the equation right now.

Meanwhile, she was standing so close that Harry imagined he could almost feel her warmth. But of course she was staying out of grabbing range, even now, and she looked sharply to the side when Ron seemed as though he was going to aim and leap at her. The cocking of the pistol was loud in the silence that had taken over everyone.

"I suppose you want me to walk the plank?" he asked her, voice purposely snide. She frowned at him reprovingly. Harry hated that he actually felt a little guilty under the weight of that look when he was the one with the gun pointed at his head.

"Now, really," she huffed, "do be civil, Harry. Look, I'm not taking you over to my ship." Because she knew very well that he could get out of the holding cells with minimal effort and wreck havoc while he was over there. "You and I are just going to get into one of your boats. Meanwhile, my crew will return to my ship, while yours will sail _The Snitch_ out of cannon range. Then we'll wait for my crew to plunder the _Marauder_ before you row back to your ship. Simple."

And brilliant. And unlikely to fail, just like all of her plans. She saw his agreement on his face, not that he had any other choice at the moment. "Wonderful," she said, beaming at him. He glared back. "Now, do be a dear and unhook your sword while we wait for Ginny and Angelina to lower the boat." He did, wincing internally yet again at the fact that he couldn't bring himself to wear a pistol. Not after what had happened to his parents. Of course, Granger knew that.

Reluctantly, he turned to Ron, and saw on his first mate's face that he didn't like this one bit either, but he still held Harry's gaze steadily. "Take care of her until I get back," he commanded, handing his cutlass over.

Ron nodded firmly. "Yes, captain."

Slowly, Harry walked ahead of Captain Granger over to the side of his ship and climbed down into the waiting boat. He thought briefly of tackling Granger while she was lowering herself down after him, but he knew that she'd likely fall into the water and she wasn't the best swimmer.

Instead, he waited sullenly until she was sitting down opposite of him. "I suppose you want me to do the rowing," he drawled, resigned now.

She smiled. "If you don't mind," she replied, again not really asking. Harry took the oars and rowed them some distance away. He then watched the two smaller boats slip through the fog and back over to _The S.P.E.W._ before his own ship moved steadily away from all of them, though slightly closer to Harry and Granger.

"It's not too bad," she said into the silence.

He looked at her curiously. "What isn't?" he asked. The situation he was in? He wanted to argue that, but couldn't, oddly enough. He'd been in far worse trouble than this.

"The damage to your ship," she clarified. "I gave orders for them to blast an opening near the cells, not the holdings or the ammunitions."

Harry sighed, suddenly tired. The adrenaline from before was starting to wear off. Granger didn't even have her pistol out anymore. She must have holstered it before she got into the boat with him. He could tackle her right now, not that it would serve any purpose this far away from both of their ships.

He was tempted to do it anyways.

"Thanks for that," he replied dully. Harry knew that he should be grateful his supplies were untouched, but he was still mad about the whole being taken hostage thing.

Granger sent him a sharp look, but didn't respond. They sat in silence, waiting. It actually wasn't all that long a time until a streak of red showed up in the sky. Coloured gun powder, it had to be. It must have been her crew's signal.

Sure enough, she nodded, looking pleased. "Now we just have to wait for someone from my crew to row back over here and pick me up, and then we'll be on our way," she informed him, sounding matter-of-fact.

"Do you really think that I'm just going to let you sail away with my parents' legacy?" he demanded fiercely. Surely even she couldn't think that he'd just let her leave with that.

Granger blinked at him in surprise. "Your parents' legacy?" she asked. Now it was Harry's turn to be startled. What did she think was down there? "Oh, Harry," she sighed. She looked upset, biting her lower lip and giving him a pleading look that he was trying his best not to let affect him. "We didn't touch the _Map_."

Harry jerked forward before he could help himself, wanting to grab a hold and shake the answers from her. He made himself sit back again. "You didn't?"

"Of course not." She still looked upset. "I would never steal that from you. We're just here for the gold, honest." Then she paused, and shifted in place a little guiltily. "Well, I told them to take any books if they found them, too, but that's all, really!"

Harry didn't know if he felt like laughing or crying. He did neither. That was so her. Still, she wasn't actually after the _Marauder's_ _Map_ , a chest that contained the key to his childhood home and other family heirlooms. Including an actual map that could tell him the location of his parents' secret hideout, where Sirius said they'd left all of their belongings after they'd given up piracy. It was the last remnants he had of them, and so to Harry the _Map_ was priceless.

He tried not to obviously relax in relief, but Granger had to have seen the tension leave him suddenly. She looked as though she wanted to say something more, but a shout from nearby had them both peering around and spotting Johnson rowing closer.

When Granger looked back at him, her face was unreadable once more. "As fun as this was," she drawled, "now that I've got my booty," he snorted, "I think it's time I get myself and my crew out of here before you come up with another one of your silly ideas."

"They always work," he protested.

Granger snorted lightly back at him. "They sometimes work," she corrected. "And when they don't, you usually wind up in a cell somewhere."

Harry couldn't refute that. Granger stood up, catching the rope Johnson tossed and pulling until the two boats were parallel to each other. He thought she would just leave, but instead she turned back around to him and walked carefully over to where he was sitting. Harry braced himself for whatever she was planning next, but instead of tying him up or something even more embarrassing, she leaned down and covered his mouth with her own.

Harry's arms were around her waist before he could stop himself from reacting. He felt her tongue slide against his own and it was wonderful. He couldn't have stopped himself from kissing her back even if he'd wanted to. It was fierce, and passionate, and it was over far too soon and then she was pulling back. He heaved in a lungful of air, distantly pleased to see that she was panting too, and watched helplessly as she stepped away from him, his arms falling back limply to his sides.

He wanted to ask her to stay, but Harry said nothing, knowing that she wouldn't. She only paused long enough to say," My pistol's not loaded, by the way," before she turned around and climbed over into the other boat, ordering Johnson to row away.

Harry sat there for a few minutes longer, still stunned. He needed to get back to his ship. He could still get _The Snitch_ turned around fast enough in order to chase after her. Sure, she hadn't stolen the _Map_ , but that didn't mean he could just let her get away with taking him hostage like that and blowing a hole in the side of his ship.

Ignoring how his lips were still tingling, Harry picked up the oars and started rowing fast, one plan after another starting to run through his head, each scenario more ludicrous than the last, but slowly something workable was emerging. If he could just-

Right before she got out of range, though, Harry heard her voice shout, "I wouldn't bother trying to chase after my booty until you find the storage of bombs my crew hid below somewhere!"

Harry choked. "Damn it!" he hissed. How did she always do that?

"Who told you about this place?" he shouted back. If he really was stuck watching her sail away, perhaps she'd at least answer his question now. He really didn't want to have to deal with Pettigrew, and he especially didn't like to think of Hermione anywhere near that rat bastard.

"Tonks!" she shouted back, laughing merrily.

Harry was stunned for a second before it clicked. Hermione had gone to ask Remus, who wouldn't tell her, but of course he'd already told Tonks and she definitely wouldn't think twice about telling her old captain.

Damn that woman.

Harry rowed back to his ship, reconciled to patching up that hole and finding those bombs before he went chasing after Captain Granger's booty. Just the ordinary results of yet another encounter with the only woman who always managed to keep him on his toes.

Despite himself, when Harry finally got back to _The Snitch_ , he couldn't quite manage to make himself stop grinning.


End file.
